Texting in Kirkland's Class
by persephone-hunt
Summary: After seeing the teacher had her back turned to him,he yanked out the cell phone. The screen showed a little envelope. Matthew turned to look two rows back. His brother, nearly laying on the desk behind him,pretended to lift a gun to his left temple...


The blue LED light showed through his denim pocket, accompanied by a dull purr of vibration. Matthew stiffened, blue eyes widening. After staring, unseeing, at the mess of writing on the whiteboard in the front of the room for a few long minutes, he stole a glance at the light. He cocked one eyebrow in nervous curiosity.

"Contrary to popular belief, Canada and the US are actually very different," the teacher droned from the front of the room. Miss Kirkland's glasses were askew on her small nose and covered in stray red marks from her excessive adjusting with a capless marker. A snicker escaped her lips, as she continued, tossing one long braid over her shoulder. "For one thing, it's called Canada."

Mattew turned his vibrating hip toward the back of the room and, after seeing the teacher had her back turned to him, he yanked out the cell phone. The screen showed a little envelope. _Brorannosaurus._ Matthew turned around to look two rows back. Matthew's brother, nearly lying on the desk behind him, pretended to lift a gun to his left temple. His blue eyes stared at Matthew for a few long seconds before shutting in false agony as he pulled the trigger of his "gun". He threw himself into the side of the desk, where it connected to the well-worn chairs. The teenager laid there, jutted his tongue out, and groaned.

"Alfred," the teacher warned. Her eyes narrowed in distaste. "Pay attention."

Alfred jerked up and smiled. "Sure thing, Miss K!" Miss Kirkland couldn't help but grin before turning around to finish drawing a mangled maple leaf.

Keeping himself turned away, Matthew held his phone at his hip. The OK button made a soft click, making him jump. He glanced toward the front. The teacher was still attempting her demented leaf. He allowed his gaze to fall onto the phone. _ dude this is so boriing_.

Matthew sighed and pushed out the phone's keypad. While keeping his eyes forward, he responded.

_al, youre an idiot._

A loud series of beeps erupted from Alfred's desk. Miss. Kirkland froze, midsentence. Alfred snatched it off the desktop and shoved it into the pocket of his hoodie. The students slowly turned to Alfred. He smiled.

"Sorry, Miss K! It's my watch," he fiddled with his wrist, keeping it behind the back of the boy in front of him. From Matthew's angle, he could see that it was bare. "It must still be set for my weekend alarm."

After realizing it was just past noon, Miss Kirkland shook off the incident and continued to teach. Matthew's phone buzzed in his hand. He looked down.

_she hats me or somthiingg _

_your phone just went off, stupid._

Alfred's phone was silent this time, but he held in on top of his desk. _ no br0 she ttly hats me_

Matthew sighed and rapidly responded. _kirkland doesnt hate you. she just thinks youre really annoying. because you are. _

An envelope appeared on Matthew's screen. He let this shoulders relax as he hit OK.

"Matthew," a voice scolded. Matthew slowly raised his eyes to see his teacher standing next to him. She peered down through her glasses at his phone. "Is that a cell phone I see?"

He gawked at her without a response. Miss Kirkland simply held out her hand, in which Matthew placed his phone.

"All right, Matthew, now this shouldn't have to be a big thing. I'll just keep you phone for now and we'll call it—" She froze. She blinked at the screen. Her jaw stiffened and face reddened. Green eyes shot back toward Matthew. A quiet voice crawled out of her throat. "Mr. Williams take your things to the principal's office immediately."

"Miss Kirkland," he attempted to reason . "It's only a phone… You didn't even give Marie a detention last week."

"To the office," she snapped. Matthew stared, open mouthed. His eyebrows set in confusion. "Explain to the principal about your inappropriate language, behavior, and classroom conduct."

"Inappropriate language?" Matthew quoted indignantly. He raised his hands in frustration. "I didn't say anything wrong! I've never even _done_ anything wrong!"

"Mr. Williams, I will not stand for this behavior in my classroom," She moved back to the front of the room and placed the phone in the top drawer of her desk. Her face was still scarlet. "Blatant disregard for school rules will not be tolerated in this room."

"But…" His vocalizations were fruitless and he was forced to leave the classroom. He stood, glaring at his brother, who slouched in his chair, face as red as the teacher's. Sudden realization hit him. "Miss Kirkland, whatever you read on my phone it wasn't me. I was in the middle of opening a message from… someone else. I didn't write it."

"Matthew," The blush didn't leave but her face calmed. She sighed, opened the top drawer of her desk, and handed Matthew the phone. "I think it would be best if you left the room now." 

"Do I give this to Mister….?" Matthew's voice trailed off at Miss Kirkland's expression and he left the room.

Matthew stepped out into the empty hallway and stared down it toward the main office. He mulled over his choices before heading the opposite direction, to the cafeteria. After dragging his feet past the green lockers for several minutes, he decided to check the message.

_kirklands a bich butr shes kinda hot so watevr niice tits I guess_

"Seriously, Al?" Matthew sighed. After a few clicked, Matthew made what seemed to be the best decision. The message was deleted.


End file.
